Waltzing shenanigans
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: Deciding to create new alliances in the magical world, the three Black sisters and their beloved muggle-born wife Hermione host a ball for the alliance. Unfortunately, a certain pureblood witch is trying to get between Hermione and the Black sisters. Poor pureblood witch. Going to be rated M soon do to the second chapter. Sequel to "The Tempest" and several others.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Sequel to "Feral," "Domesticated," and "Voyeurism is such a strong word." (Rated M for the second chapter) Mentions of "Godfather Neville," and "The Tempest."

Note: Originally I was planning on naming this fic "Masked Ball," but a certain someone had already written a story about Hermione, Narcissa and Bellatrix with that title. Curse you, liidg! (Shakes an angry fist at author) Hence the silly title for a silly fic. Not rated M yet, but will be.

**Waltzing shenanigans:**

**Chapter one: Flirtations and jealousy:**

It was an odd and fun little idea on Andromeda's part. Officially, it was more or less a political decision on Bellatrix's and Narcissa's part. Hermione was unsure of it. It was a show of new alliance between purebloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns in this new era. The old ways of the purebloods, the Dark Lord and ignorance was dying out; new pacts and agreements were being made. Now as Druella Black, last of the Black line that reinforced prejudice were laid to rest, her body buried and a headstone erected in her memories, new foundations were being built.

At the Black manor, inherited by the eldest Black sister, Bellatrix Black, the new world was being celebrated by all houses, pureblood and mixed alike. The Black sisters, hosting the ball sent out masks to all that were attending. Dozens of gold, silver, white, purple, emerald, scarlet, ebony and deep midnight blue masks covering the eyes of the manor's current occupants gleaming and shimmering as their wearers twirled, the dancers' wide, round silky colorful dresses rotated and shined as the dancers moved.

The usually dark manor was lit; every chandelier in the hall was full of candles that were illuminated, every black marble column had a metal holder grafted into its structure, each of the holders bearing an also lit candle. The light of the fire only gave a mellow brilliance in the hall, the figures moving appearing romantic in their waltz.

Amongst these dancers was the twenty-eight-year old Hermione Jean Granger. Sporting a dark blue velvet ball mask with silver swirls circling the eyes and the temples of the guise and with edges of the mask upturned in the shape of bat's wings, the muggle-born witch circled in her bright forest green ball gown, laughing in amusement as her dancing partner, the not as elegantly moving twenty-seven-year old Harry James Potter stumbled a bit on the stone tiles, trying to match his friend's pace.

Her friend since her first year at Hogwarts was fancily dressed in a black tuxedo, and he had a gold mask with red lining the top of it, stag like antlers protruded from the eyebrows of the mask, entangling in Harry's dark hair. Something Hermione had to be humored by was how well her lovers had paid attention to detail after she told them Harry's Patronus was a stag. The antlers were added to the mask especially for the emerald eyed man.

"How do you get the hang of this?" Harry demanded, though there was gaiety in his voice, denouncing the possibility of any ire he might have possessed previously at his clumsiness.

"Oh really, Harry," Hermione chuckled, merriment matching her friend's, "I'd have thought after our fourth year you'd be better at dancing."

Harry glared at her mockingly behind his stag mask, "One dance on one night thirteen years ago. That, and when Ginny and I got married. Those are the only times I've danced. You know this."

Hermione smirked. She really shouldn't be teasing her friend like this. It wasn't his fault he didn't dance that much. Yes, the only other time he had danced besides the Yule Ball and now was during his and Ginny's wedding. Hermione didn't want to be full of herself, but knew that she was far better a dancer than her friend. She had been in a relationship with Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black for close to seven years now. Her dancing certainly was more experienced than Harry's, though the brunette would never rub it in the bespectacled wizard's face.

Given the many balls the Black sisters had been forced to attend as children and growing up, all three pureblood women danced like no one else-it was only natural that Hermione was nearly on par with them after all the time spent with her lovers.

As the two graduated Gryffindors circled each other, both giggling, three small figures ran past both Hermione and Harry, sounds of mirth also spilling from their young mouths. Harry looked down at the three children, smirking. Hermione saw her friend's affectionate and amused face and smiled again.

"It's been a while since you've seen your nieces and goddaughter, hasn't it, Harry?" She asked, swaying along the floor easily like water with the friend she had come to see as a brother for years.

Harry nodded, looking over his shoulder at where Hydra, Aquila and Gemini had fled, "Yes it has been. I've missed them. And what do you know? I haven't seen them in only seven months and they became huge kids while my back was turned."

Hermione swatted his arm playfully, causing the raven haired man to turn back to her, grinning. "My children haven't grown that much, Harry." Hermione scolded, eyes alight with euphoria behind her navy colored mask, "They aren't that old either. Hydra just turned five. And speaking of which, when are you and Ginny going to have children?"

Harry sighed, appearing remorseful and Hermione instantly hated herself for the question. "It's not that Ginny and I haven't talked about it." The boy who lived started, "We want to. It's just, I don't know if we're ready. I mean, Ginny doesn't want our kids to be under Molly's thumb till they go off to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded as she moved. She understood that, certainly. She remembered how Ron had been controlled nearly his whole life by Molly Weasley; and how the twins were treated by the woman simply because they hadn't become prefects. Harry and Hermione once agreed with Andromeda's opinion that Molly should have ended up in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. She was certainly ambitious enough. Hermione grimaced, revolving her body again at that moment, not wanting Harry to see her incredibly sober expression. She remembered how Molly had reacted when she had first learned of Hydra's birth. The redheaded witch had simply seen an opportunity to climb the social ladder by coddling the child, in hopes of getting through the child and Hermione to get to Bellatrix and her sisters.

Hermione was just grateful all three of her lovers had seen through Molly's false shows of affection just as easily as she had. She and her lovers had agreed that they would be the ones doing the majority of the raising in their family and of course, the girls could see their grandparents, Jean Granger and Daniel Granger. She imagined that that decision wouldn't be so easy for Ginny, should she have the child of the boy who lived. In Ginny's case, Molly, by blood _would _indeed be the child or children's grandmother. That would be a fairly sticky situation.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She said gently, though kept her voice carefully monotone. She knew if there was one thing Harry hated, it was pity.

The wizard smiled again, shrugging, "Can't be helped. Hopefully Mrs. Weasley will figure out that we're all allowed to have our own lives. I hated how she tried to manipulate you through Hydra."

Hermione swelled in appreciation. She could never ask for a better uncle for her daughters, or a better godfather for her oldest child Hydra. Well, Harry, Draco, Charlie, Bill, George and Neville anyway. Yes, Neville. That was still a surprise for Hermione. Somehow, the young man had had it in his heart to not see Bellatrix in every aspect of Hydra and Aquila and had stepped up to be the girls' uncle and the godfather of Aquila.

The instruments of the large band playing on the side of the manor's room, opposite of Hermione and Harry halted and the music's symphony stopped. The whole room began to simmer down. Hermione and Harry slowed their movements, clasping their hands together, and they stopped moving.

The raven haired Auror and the brunette faced one another, both smiling.

"Well," Hermione exclaimed, smiling broadly, "anytime you want me to babysit when you and Ginny eventually make your decision, tell me."

Harry nodded, smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me," He said smirking, "I need to go say hi to my goddaughter and nieces or else they'll be very upset that I haven't done so yet."

Hermione chuckled nodding and hugged her childhood friend. The two parted and Hermione grinned watching her old dear friend leave to play with Hydra, Gemini and Aquila.

When the "boy who lived" (who wasn't exactly a boy anymore) wandered off, moving through the strange menagerie of exquisitely dressed creatures laughing and raising their champagne and wine glasses, Hermione turned from the scene and was startled to be looking into the dark eyes of Katherine Dolohov; niece of Antonin Dolohov.

"Hello, Lady Dolohov," Hermione said in a calm tone, hiding the extreme distaste starting to build up just by looking at this woman, "Enjoying the party?"

The golden haired witch in front of Hermione wasn't bad looking, at all. Her blonde hair in a pony-tail, her hourglass frame wrapped in a dark midnight blue skin tight dress, long legs covered with black stockings, wearing black high heeled shoes. There were bright blue crystal earrings dangling from her ears and she wore a scarlet mask with gold studs along the eyebrows.

"Immensely," The blonde haired pureblood purred out at Hermione's question, "I see our Mr. Potter is a man of many talents; Quidditch champion, savior and dancer."

Hermione shrugged, giving a little smile, "He is adaptable."

"I see," Katherine offered, then smiled slyly, "What about you? How….versatile are you?"

Hermione didn't like the tone in Dolohov's voice when the woman said that. Not at all. Katherine Dolohov had been trying to get under Hermione's skirt for almost two years, ever since they first met at another ball. Hermione had kept it under wraps because she worried what her wives, especially Bellatrix might do. The tow headed witch had never been subtle with her interest in Hermione. She wasn't so brazen that she'd allow the Black sisters to know of her interest in their lover; she was bold, not suicidal, but whenever she had any time alone with Hermione or when all three Black sisters were out of earshot, the Dolohov heir would make it quite clear what she wanted with the muggle-born, regardless of blood status.

Hermione answered quickly, "I manage. Besides, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa have been very helpful putting everything together here." Hermione emphasized her three lovers' names, hoping the Dolohov heir would take a hint that she was taken, and that her lovers were not to be tested either.

"Oh I imagine the Black family is quite well off enough to pay for the decorations alone," Dolohov chuckled, "And Ms. Granger, I will have to tell you, I am well aware of your relationship with the three Black sisters, but…I also must say….I think you're very beautiful."

Fiery anger started flaming Hermione's cheeks and her eyes narrowed. Shockingly she managed to keep her voice smooth as she spoke, "You are aware that I am married to all three of the Black sisters, right?" Hermione held up her left ring finger, presenting the three rings her wives had given her, all three the diamond studded one, the silver one with rubies and the raven shaped one with the sapphire gleamed magnificently before Katherine's gaze, "And you are aware that I have had two children with Bellatrix? And that I have had a child with Andromeda? And that I intend to have children with Narcissa as well?" Hermione all but growled this out in conviction.

The older witch smirked, "Your point? Just because you are married to them and have children with them doesn't mean you have to be a complete frigid woman to everyone else. I could easily tell you of a thousand men and women I know who are married and have children, but do not remain faithful and usually end up in other peoples' beds." Her teeth revealed in a broad grin, "The band is going to start up in a few minutes again, right? You know this manor just as well as any Black family member, right? There should be some corner in the hall where we could have some fun without any interruption."

It took a very strong amount of will power for Hermione not to lash out and smack the older woman across the face.

"You pig," The muggle-born hissed, "I'll make this clear to you once and only once. I'm not interested in you, nor will I ever be interested in you. So a word of advice, stop trying to have sex with me. You think I could ever want you?"

Katherine didn't seem fazed by Hermione's obvious rejection. "And why are you so appalled by me?" She asked in a mocking tone, "Because I'm related to a Death Eater that hunted you years back during the war? Funny, I didn't think you'd mind considering you spread your legs for Bellatrix Black, the most infamous Death Eater in the wizarding world. Not to mention both her sisters. Now, if you're willing to spread those gorgeous thighs for three people, one of them being an ex-Death Eater, why not for me?"

Any previous caution Hermione had about not striking one of her lovers' guests was lost to the wind as repulsion nearly choked the brunette and she cried out, swinging her hand. Her left palm made harsh contact with Dolohov's right cheek, forcing the older woman's head back as she grunted in pain.

The noise of the 'smack' resounded throughout the stone hall of the Black Manor, causing everyone to freeze. The musicians who were raising their instruments stopped their movements, and the dancers came to a halt, eyes now fixed on Hermione and Katherine.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Draco, who had been dancing with Astoria Greengrass, his fiancé and was now stopping to stare at the scene as well.

Hermione was too enraged to care about the massive attention that was being given to them at the moment. She stepped close to Katherine, voice dangerously low, "I'm warning you, Ms. Dolohov, if you use that language with me ever again, I promise you, you will not be even allowed to come so much as within three hundred feet of the Black Manor. And I'm going to make this clear to you for the last time. I do not, nor will I ever desire you. I will always remain faithful to Bellatrix, Andromeda and Naricssa Black. Always. And you will do well to remember that."

Bringing a slender, pale hand to her red cheek, Katherine just smirked, leaning forward, voice haughty, "I love that about you, Granger. I love how fiery you are. Such a pity you're wasted on a psychopath, a runaway and a coward. Just try one night with me and you'll be screaming louder and bucking those hips harder than you ever did when the Black sisters had their heads or fingers between your legs."

Rage. That was all Hermione was feeling at that moment; pure, unadulterated rage. Red clouded the brunette's vision and she surged even closer to the blonde, fist clenching this time, ready to give this arrogant witch the beating of a lifetime. She noticed Draco grimacing and moving forward as well, ready to defend his mother and aunts' wife. Hermione was so furious that she didn't even think about stopping him, however, before she could lay a finger on Dolohov, her eyes, blurred with anger caught sight of Bellatrix Black standing behind the haughty blonde.

So startled was Hermione that her anger completely vanished. Her eyes widened and she stood, stunned. She didn't know how obvious her expression was with the mask on, but Katherine must have realized that something was wrong as her face morphed into a look of confusion at the muggle-born's countenance. She turned around, appearing cautious now and Hermione swore that she heard the Dolohov woman gulp when the blonde saw Bellatrix.

"Ms. Black!" Katherine cried out, voice no longer the sultry tone it had been when talking to Hermione, "What a surprise. And such a pleasure to see you after all these months. I was just telling Ms. Granger here that I thought the party was lovely."

Hermione tried not to laugh at the look on her lover's face. If there was a word that described how cynical and dry Bellatrix's expression appeared now, Hermione was quite positive she didn't know what it was, because it was beyond description. She had to bite her lower lip to keep laughter from spewing out.

"How considerate," Bellatrix stated in such a blunt voice that this time Hermione had to clamp a hand over her mouth, biting her lip not being enough anymore, "I must say, I think that I have to be losing my hearing because I could have sworn I heard you proposing that you would 'have your way' with _my _wife." Bellatrix's mouth turned into a dark smile as she cocked her head at the other pureblood, "Now that couldn't be what I possibly heard, could it?"

Katherine's back was to Hermione, but the muggle-born so wished that the blonde would turn around so that she could see just the extent of what the pureblood's face looked like right now.

Bellatrix, wearing a deep black gown without any shoulder straps, stepped over to where Hermione and Katherine stood, her black leather high-heeled boots making her look even taller than usual on the stone floor dramatically. Hermione observed her lover. The front of the dress Bellatrix wore was cut till it revealed an impressive, creamy cleavage, Bellatrix's sable hair with streaks of grey was pinned back, all of her curls and long hair back behind her, her front locks clipped back against her scalp, a black mask donned on her face, raven feathers projecting from all sides of the mask, predatory sapphire eyes looked out at the Dolohov heir behind the ebony mask.

Apparently, Bellatrix's intimidation as usual worked, given Katherine shook and said in a strained voice, "No, no, certainly not. I would never. I'll…..I'll be leaving then, Madam Black, forgive any interruption of the ball on my part."

Bellatrix coldly turned towards where Draco was and asked, "Draco, sweet nephew, tell me, is that exactly what I heard?"

Draco's silver eyes were narrowed in protective rage. "It is what you heard." He snapped, scowling behind his metal colored mask, strewn with small white and grey owl feathers all over it.

Hermione noticed Narcissa and Andromeda encroaching from behind Bellatrix, coming through the large stone door frame as well. Both of the younger Black sisters looked as magnificent as their older sibling. Andromeda wore a scarlet dress that also had no shoulder straps, bore a purple mask, gold leaf shapes embroidered it and a plume of dark red feathers that were attached to the middle part between the eyebrows, the height of the feathers reaching up till it was a few inches above Andromeda's head.

Narcissa followed close behind her second oldest sister. She was wearing a flowing, wide ball gown as white as snow. Hermione almost giggled at the difference in attire between Narcissa and her sisters. Bellatrix was wearing a tight, revealing black dress, Andromeda was wearing a fancier but still unconventional type of attire, and Narcissa, who Hermione knew preferred to see herself as more prim and proper than her older sisters, was wearing a rather more ornate gown that gave everyone the deception that its occupant was more regal and punctilious than the other two. The blonde's mask was beryl green, with violet and orange silk lining the mask's nose, eyes and edges, the whole outer rim of the youngest Black sister's mask was lined with a shiny beaded gold pattern. She had a pair of long white satin gloves on over her hands that went up just below her elbows.

"Bella," Andromeda called when all three were a few inches from the muggle-born and the Dolohov heir, "Whatever is the matter?"

Bellatrix turned from Draco and glared at the now very terrified Katherine Dolohov, her eyes becoming more predatory behind the mask. "The matter here, my dear sisters, is that Ms. Dolohov is flirting with our beloved Hermione, and thinks that she would sink so low to let any pretty whore that she comes across make her unfaithful."

Hermione felt like she _should _deny what the older woman was saying, but what would be the point? Bellatrix was right. That had indeed what had been happening. Hermione knew that perhaps it not the best way to get amused; finding it funny when someone like Katherine Dolohov tried to sleep with her, as all three sisters were passionate and fiery beyond all belief, especially when it came to their lover, but the brunette was not afraid of the three purebloods. She knew they would never hurt her. And Bellatrix certainly couldn't raise a threatening finger to Hermione-not even when she was scorned like this. Bella could never do anything she perceived so much as anything even resembling the torture she had committed towards the muggle-born nine years ago when Hermione and the boys had been hunting Horcruxes. Bellatrix never uttered a word of her guilt for those actions at Malfoy Manor, but the lack of aggression she never allowed Hermione to see spoke volumes. The rueful look in the pureblood's eyes whenever she saw her lover's bare left arm was painful for the muggle-born to see, but never said anything about it, not wanting to make it worse for Bellatrix.

So no; she knew that Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa would never do anything to harm her ever, but she was also aware that anyone besides her and their girls Hydra, Gemini and Aquila were targets. Tonight, Katherine was in the greatest of dangers. Also tonight, Hermione gathered that while the Dolohov heir would perhaps get lucky surviving half her body being burnt, she herself probably wasn't going to walk away with just an angry word from her three lovers. Actually, come to think of it, she probably wasn't going to be able to walk _at all _after tonight-after what she suspected the three of them were going to do to her as a way to reaffirm their possession of her. That didn't make her angry. It was their own insecurities.

"Yes," Narcissa offered, clear sky blue eyes now fixed on Hermione as she spoke harshly, "I've noticed this in the past too. Care to share why you believe that you can sexually harass our wife, or anyone for that matter, Ms. Dolohov?" The question was only one of curiosity it seemed, but Hermione easily detected the thick, heavy vexation in the blonde's voice; the curdling and deadly venom threatening to coat the youngest Black sister's tone.

Hermione sighed, smiling. She wasn't afraid and knew that Katherine probably deserved what was about to happen to her, but she felt regret eat at her. She wasn't going to deny anything; Katherine had indeed done what Bellatrix and Narcissa had accused the white blonde haired witch of.

"I won't lie," Hermione admitted calmly, blue pointy edged mask she was wearing irritating her a little, "I was enjoying myself immensely for the most part. I didn't even entirely hate seeing Ms. Dolohov, that is till she opened her ignorant mouth."

Hermione watched the three older women's reactions. Bellatrix's nostrils flared and her teeth were bared now, Andromeda tensed and Hermione could see the blue eyed brunette's teeth gritting together; her mask, dress and brown hair the only things that allowed Hermione to see the difference between the brown haired witch and her older sister. Narcissa's face reddened and her fists clenched.

Katherine gasped, backing away. Glancing desperately at Hermione, the blonde obviously was pleading for help. Help that Hermione knew she should probably have no intention of giving to the older woman, but knew she was going to anyway.

"But," The muggle-born pressed, raising a hand as she urged her wives to listen, "As much as I dislike what she did, I don't believe curses, hexes and jinxes are the proper means of punishing something like words. At least keep her from the manor or keep tabs on her. I don't believe a physical assault will be a good message to send for a new magic age. We are after all, trying to bring about a different system from the one that led previous generations into violence, aren't we?"

Hermione was aware that she was being somewhat hypocritical by saying that violence wasn't the answer when she had been ready to knock Katherine's pearly white teeth out for the pureblood's remarks, but she knew that she herself should be learning some restraint too. Besides, whatever she had been intending to do couldn't be nearly as bad as what Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa would have done, were she not interfering now.

While Hermione knew she had the entirety of the ballroom's attention, Hermione only focused on the reactions of the four purebloods in front of her. She did notice that Draco was now looking at her with a great deal of admiration, smiling. Katherine was staring at her, mouth agape. Bellatrix sighed, smirking, Narcissa was shaking her head, giving a fiery murderous look to the Dolohov woman, and Andromeda was smiling widely, love and adoration mirroring Bellatrix's own as she stared at her wife.

"Merlin, I love you, Hermione." Andromeda cooed, blue eyes sparkling with affection.

Bellatrix's head moved and Hermione could tell that the oldest sister was rolling her eyes. "Fine, Dolohov, please remove yourself from the Manor's grounds. I will ask you not to return until the next gathering. You will stay away from our wife or my sisters will bring lawsuits against you. Be happy that that's all. If it were up to me I'd have had your entrails removed and used them as a new decoration on our Manor's wall. Leave, you lowlife wretch."

Katherine nodded furiously face ashen at Bellatrix's threat, turned and ran past Hermione, heels hitting the stone floor almost comically as she fled. Hermione watched the woman depart and smirked. At least Bellatrix hadn't tried to send a hex at Dolohov that would rip the woman's back to ribbons, (the pureblood had indeed considered doing that once when she first had gotten wind that the Dolohov heir was trying to pursue Hermione.)

Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the expressions behind each masked face. It might have just been her hopeful imagination, but despite the elaborate costumes, feathers, fabrics and masks covering the guests' faces, she could have sworn she witnessed several very admiring and respectful looks similar to Draco's being sent her way. She tried not to smile. Again, it could have simply been her getting ahead of herself but she truly was hoping that in this day and age the witch and wizarding world was making a stronger effort to end violence and grant equality for all now.

She turned back to her three spouses and smiled affectionately at them as they watched her.

"I'm glad that you didn't try to hurt her, Bella." Hermione told her dark wife, not failing at all to allow every bit of adulation be evident in her voice as she took no notice of the noise of the band behind them starting their music up again as well as the sounds of many feet turning and stepping around the cavernous room anew.

The black haired witch growled, "I should have used the cruciatus curse on her for what she was trying to do to you." A chuckle was heard from the left of them. They all turned back to Draco and the white haired wizard shrugged, grinning as he lead Astoria back onto the dance floor, "Maybe that's a little too harsh, aunt Bella. After all, she's already been slapped by Hermione. Being hit by her is painful, trust me."

Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks as Draco laughed again and he and Astoria joined the rest of the dancers. She glanced at the older three witches and Andromeda was smirking at her. Narcissa grumbled, "I unfortunately know from experience." Bellatrix still looked furious.

"Has she no shame?" The oldest Black sister raged on, "Chasing after a married woman, and a mother at that."

Hermione couldn't stop the laugh that barked from her mouth, loosing her blush, but placed a hand over her mouth anyway, even though it was far too late and she smirked behind her hand as she saw Narcissa and Andromeda staring at her and Bellatrix gave her an astounded glare.

Hermione sighed, taking her hand away, "Sorry, Bella, it's just that you've told me stories and legends about how you had your own wild escapades with married men while you were still with Rodolphus, and hey, weren't you also married to him when you had all these affairs?"

Bellatrix glared even harder at her wife now and both Andromeda and Narcissa were trying to hold back their laughter. Bella whirled, her dress twirling around a bit on the floor as she gave her sisters a death glare, but both younger sisters like Hermione, were immune to the fiery looks of Bellatrix Black, unlike everyone else, so the two younger Black sisters only laughed harder.

Bellatrix growled, turning back to Hermione and taking her wife by the arm gently but firmly and led her towards the floor with the other dancing guests.

Bellatrix held Hermione tightly against her side as she purred coolly into the muggle-born's ear, "You're going to get it tonight, darling."

Hermione felt a triumphant grin spread across her face as Bellatrix spun her and swung her back in a crescendo of a fierce dance. When Hermione was brought back into Bellatrix's arm at a tug, her face close to the pureblood's pale ear, she whispered, breathing heavily against the older woman's neck, "I am certainly counting on it, Bella."

**Okay, going to be rated M next chapter. Boy, a lot of women are becoming associated with Hermione's slaps. Anyone who's read the first chapter of "The Tempest" knows what I'm talking about. Don't want to piss Hermione off and get her to hit you. **


End file.
